undeadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Cragmaw Castle
Episode: We went to Cragmaw castle. While the others approached the castle, Chomsky stayed in the treeline seemingly losing his mind. He's out there tossing about his crossbow, bashing it against trees and shit. The rest went up to the front of the castle. Trash used Spider Climb to climb up the castlewall and peer into an arrowslit, through which he could see two goblins. Meanwhile Finnan and Bruno have entered through the front door. Finnan decides to try and sneakily open a door to see who's inside. He failed. Slamming the door open, Finnan alerts two goblins of their presence there. The goblins started shouting, alerting the other goblins in the castle. Trash uses the distraction to completely incinerate the room he's checking out, instakilling one Goblin and scorching the other which stumbles out of the room near death. Good start for him. Bruno and Finnan take some light damage from their fight with the goblins, but Ovak Ovak arrives, leaping over Finnan and fucking obilterates the goblins. Finnan decides to killsteal the scorched goblin, so he stabs it in the back of the neck and it falls to the floor dead and sizzling. Some more goblins arrive, but they are made short work of by Bruno and Ovak Ovak. After searching the goblin bodies, Ovak Ovak and Finnan take a break out in front of the castle. Chomsky is still in the woods beating sticks together or whatever, nobody has any idea where he is or what he is doing. Trash starts investigating a banquet hall in the castle. As he steps into the room, he's ambushed by seven goblins, the leader weilding a rolling pin and wearing a tin pot for a helmet. They instagib Trash whom is now lying on the floor bleeding out with arrows sticking out from his knee. The goblins advance into the room where the rest are. Meanwhile Finnan is outside the castle on one of the sides of the castle. He runs into a big metal door which he tries to open by slamming into it. It did nothing. He then decides to peer through the arrow slits on the castle wall through which he sees Trash. Wanting to save Trash, Finnan tries to climb through the arrowslit but utterly fails and gets stuck for the remaining rounds of the battle. In the other room, Ovak Ovak rips off a limb off the charred goblin and bites into it. Blood is spouting everywhere as she lets out a primal roar aimed at the first three goblins. They are all intimidated and retreat. Three more goblins, equipped with shortbows take their place. Bruno uses a thorn spell to take out all three of them. Trash is lying on the floor. He has two failed saved and two successes. It's 50/50 if he will survive. The four remaining goblins are in a nearby sleeping quarter. The potted goblin tries to motivate the others, but only succeedes with two. The third he decides to bash with his rolling pin until the skull is utterly in pieces. Three goblins remain. They start advancing on Ovak and Bruno. Ovak manages to smash the leader gobbo on the head so that the pot is over his eyes and he can't see anything. Chomsky finally enters the battle by shouting to Ovak that that goblin is important and to leave him. Bruno and Ovak proceed to make quick work of the other two. Chomsky casts Hideous Laughter on Yog, the leader goblin, and approaches him laughing as well. He the proceeds to chop Yog's hand off. Eventually the spell wears off and Yog tries to escape, at which point Ovak tries to tie him up, but fails. Yog runs into the room where Trash and Finnan are both in need of help. Bruno runs after Yog and tries to tie him up, at which he very barely succeeds. Chomsky walks in the room, goes up to Trash and slaps him in the face with Yog's chopped off hand. Finnan is still stuck in the wall and Trash makes his final death saving throw. It's a success. Trash stabilizes. Ovak tries to interrogate Yog but all he responds is his name like a fucking pokémon. After that fails, she walks over to where Finnan is stuck and pulls him out of the arrowslit. Only she massively overestimates the amount of power needed to pull him free so she launches him halfway across the room, hitting Trash. Finnan heals Trash, but is unable to stave off a permanent injury giving Trash a permanent limp and a nerf to his movement speed. Chomsky kneeled next to the tied up Yog, who's Tin Pot was covering the majority of his face. He held his dagger against Yog's throat and whispered something in the goblin's ear, to which Yog simply replied "Yooog..." And Chomsky spoke "Thank you Yog" and slid the dagger through his neck Ovak Ovak was unpleased with the situation, having left the Goblin leader alive per Chomsky's request. She yelled out at Chomsky in frustration, to which he responded laughingly by throwing the Goblin's severed hand to Ovak, Ovak Ovak threw it back at Chomsky as hard as she could (4 dmg). Chomsky laughed and bolted towards the unexplored areas of the castle Ovak attempted to sneakily loot the lifeless Goblin leader. But everyone noticed her. Bruno questioned this to which Ovak responded "Just taking what Chomsky owes me" (some gold and silver) Valdar was at band camp i guess